Carly Cassadine, MD
by brookelynn74
Summary: Alternate reality story. Enjoy and let me know what you think. This is the first new fic I have written solo in a long time so I need the feedback. If enough people like it, more will follow.
1. Default Chapter

Carly Cassadine, M.D.

Prologue 

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Exactly." Stefan nodded in agreement.

Carly turned her head and gave him a look, "Stay out of this." Stefan opened his mouth to object and she raised an eyebrow, "I mean it Uncle." After he nodded she turned back to Luke and continued, "To answer your question…no. I'm not sleeping with him but if I was it wouldn't be any of your business. I'm a grown woman and can do who and what I want and if you don't like it too fucking bad."

"Caroline…" Stefan sighed.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a look as Luke laughed, "Sorry Count…guess you didn't kill all the Spencer in her."

"I never tried to." Stefan retorted.

"Oh I bet." Luke nodded, smirking, "I'm sure you embraced everything about your precious princess, including her oh so unsuitable Spencer side."

"As a matter of fact I have." Stefan nodded, "Which is much more than can be said for you about embracing her Cassadine side."

"I haven't tried to stake her yet." Luke grinned.

Carly covered her face in her hands and sighed, "Will you two please stop it?" Stefan and Luke just glared at each other and she nodded, "Thank you. Now…we're not here to discuss my lineage or my sex life. We're here to discuss my mother."

"I still say Barbara Jean is just fine." Luke shrugged.

"For once I agree with Luke." Stefan nodded, "I spoke to Barbara yesterday and she seemed…"

"What the hell are you doing talking to my sister?!" Luke roared.

"We were discussing Caroline!" Stefan replied angrily, "Not that it's any of your business!"

"Argh!!!" Carly yelled, glaring at them both," I swear to God if you two don't stop…" She was cut off by the sound of her beeper and she glared at them one more time before grabbing her cell phone and dialing, "Hi. This is Dr. Cassadine. I was just paged…No problem…Tell him I'll be right there." She hung up and grabbed her purse, still glaring at them, "I have to go to work. We'll continue this later. Don't kill each other...or if that's too much to ask then just make sure you both finish the job." She gave them each a measured look before walking out the door, muttering to herself, "Had to fuck a Cassadine, didn't you mother?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jesus…" Carly sighed, running a hand over her face and tossing the chart on a chair before pulling her scrub shirt over her head. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and secured it with an elastic before grabbing the chart and heading out of the room. 

"Hi kid." Tony nodded when he saw her enter the hallway, "You ready for this?"

"Yeah." She nodded, silently following him into the surgical ward. After they had scrubbed in she followed him into the operating room and sighed, "Do you really think it's gonna work?"

"I hope so." Tony sighed, "This guy would be really missed if it doesn't."

Carly looked at him curiously before looking down at their patient and inhaling sharply, "Jason…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 1

Carly Cassadine, M.D.

Chapter 1

Carly spotted Tony as soon as she got off the elevator and walked over to him, "You paged."

"Jason Quartermaine just woke up." He smiled on their way to the Doctor's lounge, "And aside from the memory loss we expected he seems just fine."

"Excellent." She smiled, as she opened her locker and pulled on her lab coat, draping her stethoscope around her neck, "Mind if I look in on him?"

"Of course not." Tony laughed, "I think you're going to be as impressed as I was. I have rounds to finish but I'll see you tonight at dinner. Bobbie said you were coming over."

"Yeah." She smiled, heading for the door, "Tell her I'll be by when I'm done here."

"Will do." Tony nodded.

She headed down the hall and into Jason's room, frowning when she saw all the people who were in there with him, "Excuse me but you all really can't be in here at the same time."

"Listen to me young lady," Edward started, raising an eyebrow at her, "This family owns this hospital and…"

"Actually," She smiled, "My family owns this hospital but that doesn't matter any more than your family owning it. Policy is policy and I need to examine my patient and you all need to leave and when I'm done you can come back in two at a time as long as it's ok with Jason." They glared at her as they all left the room grumbling and as soon as the door had shut behind the last one she turned to Jason and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi." He nodded, eyeing her cautiously.

"Relax." She laughed as she walked over to his bed and picked up his chart, flipping through it, "I don't bite…much." She looked up from the chart and smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." He shrugged, still studying her, "The other guy already examined me."

"Dr. Jones." She nodded, "He's my boss. I'm just an intern but we've been working together on your case. I assisted with your surgery. I just consulted with him and he said you were doing great, all things considered but I wanted to check you out myself if you don't mind. I can also give you something for that headache now that you've been awake long enough."

"Ok." Jason nodded, "Who are you?"

"Carly." She replied as she looked him over and made some notations in the chart, "Carly Cassadine."

"Did you know him?"

She looked up at him curiously and tilted her head, "Who?"

"Him." Jason answered, "Jason Quartermaine."

Carly stared at him for a moment and then shook her head, "Not very well. We attended all the same charity functions, had a few classes together in school and we worked here together but we weren't close by any stretch of the imagination. I'd say acquaintances at best" She set his chart down and held up a finger as she picked up the phone at his bedside, "Let me call for some pain medication for you real quick." She made the call and then hung up the phone before sitting in a chair next to his bed, "You said him, meaning Jason Quartermaine…you don't think you're him?"

"I don't feel like the guy they're talking about." He shrugged.

"Ok." She nodded, "So who are you?"

He thought about it for a moment and then shrugged, "I don't know…but I'm not him."

"We expected something like this. The portion of your brain that we had to remove controls all long term memory." Carly nodded, studying him for a moment, "How do you feel about it?"

Jason thought for a minute and then shrugged, laughing softly, "I don't know. I don't know how I feel about anything right now except for not liking most of the people I've met since I woke up." 

"Them?" Carly asked, motioning to the door and grinning, "The Quartermaine's? Don't worry about that. No one likes them."

Jason smiled at her and nodded, "Good. Guess that means I'm not a total freak or anything."

"Guess so." Carly smiled, standing up when the nurse walked into the room, "Med time." She smiled at the nurse as she took the pill cup from her, "Thank so much. The nurse nodded and left and Carly turned back to Jason and handed him the cup before pouring him a glass of water, "This will get rid of that headache."

Jason nodded and took the pills before asking, "When can I get out of here?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly, "That's really up to Dr. Jones but if I had to venture a guess, I'd say you're looking at a couple weeks at the very least."

"I'm not staying here that long."

"Well…" Carly shrugged, "That's really your choice because you are always free to check out ama…but you might want to remember that you live with pretty much everyone who was just in this room."

"What kinda loser was he?"

Carly laughed, shrugging, "The kind who still lived at home."

"Ok." He sighed, running a hand over his face and yawning.

"I'm gonna go." Carly smiled, "You get some rest and I'll check in on you later. If you want I'll tell the desk to check all visitors with you first."

"I want." Jason nodded.

"Ok." She nodded, "I'll tell them." She took a piece of paper out of the bedside drawer and scribbled on it for a moment before handing it to him, "That's my pager number. If you have any problems or need anything just page me and put in the code…" She picked up the phone and narrowed her eyes, "What's your middle name?"

"I have no idea." He replied.

She looked around for a moment before walking over to the closet and taking his jeans out, pulling out his wallet and holding it up, "May I?"

"Yeah." He shrugged.

She took his driver's license out of the wallet and nodded, "Morgan. Put in the code 56 and I'll know it's you."

"56?" Jason asked, looking at her curiously.

"Jason Morgan." She smiled, "There is no Q on the phone."

"Ok." He nodded, looking down at the piece of paper, "56."

"I keep it on all the time." Carly nodded, "So anytime you need to use that number is fine." She headed for the door and gave him one more smile, "Get some rest and I'll see you later."

Jason nodded, waiting until the door had closed behind her and then looking around the room slowly and sighing, "Ok." He laid his head back and closed his eyes, "Fuck.'


End file.
